


tell me you love me until you can't breathe

by scoutshonour



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fade to Black, Ficlet, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutshonour/pseuds/scoutshonour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I love you.</p><p>Malia's heard Scott say those three, precious words to her about a billion times and it never gets old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me you love me until you can't breathe

_I love you._

 

Malia's heard Scott say those three, precious words to her about a billion times and it never gets old.

He says it, whispers it, murmurs, mumbles, mutters until his throat is dry and hoarse. Malia hears it, hears the point where his throat starts to grow tired, but his pace never falters and she almost cries. It feels so damn good, hearing him whisper it, hearing  _him,_ and it starts to become too much—

then she feels the release, lets go, and she drops lazily on top of Scott's sweating, beating chest. She catches a glimpse of his red eyes, feeling prideful to herself that he lost control at least for that blip of a second to let his eyes flash red. She doesn't feel it or see it, but her eyes probably flashed blue too—

there's that feeling of pride in his chest too.

"This is why I'm human," she snorts out in a laugh. "Because that was fucking amazing." She drops her hand onto his beating chest, feeling and hearing the steady rhythm. It's a routine, a habit. She likes hearing that reminder that he's alive, and Scott never seems to mind.

Scott frowns, she smells the feeling of dismay, of uncertainty, of _something_ sad and she props her face up, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. She understands, she thinks, what she said wrong, she isn't quite sure, but she'll say it anyway.

She knows she should really choose her words with consideration—

Scott tried hard to help her find her human side and Malia found herself  _because_ he gave her a reason too. It's not that she owes him everything, she owes him shit, but there's a feeling that never fails to have her breath catch in her throat, her heart thump erratically or warmth trickle her skin. 

"I'm also here, because of you, and my friends. Just ... it was what I thought of saying in the moment and all. A joke, y'Know," she can't help but tease.

There's a crooked grin, and he pulls himself up until he's sitting upright, Malia wrapping herself tight around him. "I know," he mumbles,   and he leans forward, kisses her.

Scott reeks of sweat, so does Malia, and both their bodies are moist and  _gross_ and icky. 

Yet somehow, she likes kissing Scott like this the best.

"I—" Scott starts but she brings her face up to his again, brushing their noises and hisses.

"I love you yeah," she says, rolling her eyes. 

Malia kisses his cheek, warmly, affectionately, his heart thumping in her ears and against her hand. "I love you too," she whispers into his neck.

Even if she couldn't hear him, feel the pride glowing in his heart—

Malia knows Scott is grinning.

 


End file.
